


Where Do You Think You're Going? (Whumptober #5)

by liveandlove



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Whumptober 2020, more fluff than whump but o well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove/pseuds/liveandlove
Summary: Loki is hell-bent on getting somewhere in the Tower. But he decides to have some fun doing it.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957663
Kudos: 16





	Where Do You Think You're Going? (Whumptober #5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much more fluff than whump, but it just happened.

#5: Where Do You Think You're Going? (On the Run) 

Alarms blared through Stark Tower as Loki let Bruce slump to the ground in front of him. Perhaps not the best idea, he reflected, attacking the Hulk. But he was knocked out, so maybe that would take him out of the equation. He wasted no time basking in his victory, he simply stepped over Bruce and ran out into the hallway.   
Which way was it? He thought. Focused on his thoughts, he nearly ran right into Clint Barton, who was coming out of his quarters with his bow at the ready. Seeing Loki, he immediately trained his bow on his head.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Clint demanded.   
"I refuse to answer that," Loki responded with his usual cocksure grin.   
"Then get back in your cell before I shoot."  
"No." And with that, Loki disappeared, leaving Clint with his bow aiming at nothing, and reappeared behind him and ran down the hall. Barton turned and shot. His arrow punctured Loki's back, and he fell with a grunt.   
Clint ran forward to examine the body, touching the earpiece in his left ear to activate it. "Alright, guys, I got him-"  
And was interrupted by the REAL Loki, who came up from behind Hawkeye and knocked him out with a well-placed kick. Barton crumpled to the floor as Loki's illusion dissipated.   
"Pitiful," Loki said, and continued on.   
He turned a corner, ran down two flights of steps, and bolted through a kitchen. A gunshot echoed around him, which led him to think that now he was being pursued by the Black Widow. Damn.   
He turned and dove behind the kitchen counter, listening for footsteps. He heard them, two sets in fact.   
"Where did he go?" Clint asked. Yeesh. He woke up that fast?  
"Pretty sure he's behind the counter," Natasha said.   
Clint spoke into his earpiece. (Loki inferred this.) "Guys, we've got Loki cornered. Kitchen, third floor."  
Loki chuckled softly to himself. They really thought they had him cornered? Please. Calmly, he stood up from behind the counter and walked out into the room. "I am honestly surprised you woke up so quickly, Barton. You must have a thick skull."  
Natasha went to shoot at Loki, but Clint stopped her. "Nat, don't. It's an illusion. He tried the same thing with me before. " He turned to the counter. "You can't fool me twice, Loki! Now come out!"  
Loki simply grinned and walked out the door, leaving the two Avengers barking at empty space. He was on the run again, down another flight of stairs and into a hallway. He saw where he wanted to be at the end of the hallway, but Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit zoomed into the hall from the other end. He almost flew past Loki, but screeched the brakes HARD when he saw Loki in the hall. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Tony spoke slowly into his comms.   
"Clint. Nat. You two still have Loki cornered?"  
Silence.   
"Are you sure? I would look behind the counter if I were you." Tony then raised his visor and looked at Loki with a look of disdain and admiration. "Kudos to you, Reindeer Games. You fooled two of Shields' best agents."  
"It really wasn't that difficult," Loki responded easily. He was on relatively good terms with Anthony Stark.  
"If I ask why you're causing all sorts of havoc around my tower, will you respond?"  
"Probably. But not with the truth."  
"I figured." Tony lowered his visor. "I have to take you back to your cell, you know. Bruce is awake and waiting."  
Loki grimaced. "May I just do what I wanted to do?"  
"Does it involve killing anyone?"  
"No."  
"Does it involve greasing Mjolnirs' handle, or warping Hawkeyes arrows, or stealing Nats' ammo, or any other hilarious yet cruel prank?"  
"No."  
"Fine. But I'm watching you."  
Loki nodded and continued down the hallway to the final door. He raised his hand and knocked.   
The door opened immediately.   
"Mr. Loki!" Peter chirped. "I knew you were coming."  
"Did the alarms not give me away?" Loki responded fondly. "I had to get through Banner, Romanov and Barton to get here, you know."  
"But not Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, peeking over Loki's shoulder.   
"Surprisingly not. Now I don't have much time, so. Er, what was the Midgardian term…?" Loki pretended to think about it. "Ah, yes! Happy birthday, Spider-child."  
The bright grin on Peters' face made all the trouble worth it.


End file.
